


Well this happened

by kimilers



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Gen, I NEED THE GOOD STUFF, This all started because I was like "What if Kinesis threw a train at Luminous" on twitter, Why is there not more content of Kinesis throwing a train at Luminous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Self sufficient needs are met by writing them myself.





	Well this happened

The worst part of any type of mission was generally going to be the clean-up. Once the immediate threat was eliminated, great care was needed to ensure that things could return to running as smoothly as they once did.

…Which is how the heroes ended up in the situation.

“Ehehe…” Evan nervously laughed, “I guess it probably wasn’t the brightest move to leave something like Abraxas out in the open.” he muttered. “I still think it was hidden pretty well though.”

“I do not believe that was Grendel’s point.” Luminous chimed in. While it was true that Evan took the brunt of the blame for Abraxas’s abandonment, he still found himself forcefully pulled in by the elderly mage. “He has mentioned that the other world has already begun showing abnormalities from the two worlds being connected. By his words, we should make haste to ensure that the balance between the two worlds is not damaged any further.”

“And we’re going to have to be a bit careful.” Mercedes added. “I have a strong connection with nature, but I doubt it will be the same over in that world.”

“You think so? We could probably get some of the others before we go over and—“ Evan began to suggest gathering the rest of the crew.

“Ohoho no.” Mercedes stomped it down in an instant. “We already know Eunwol cannot travel to the other world himself. Aran already has a hard enough time blending in with Mapleworld herself since she lives with Penguins…” she then pointed to Luminous casually, “and I am not bringing Phantom around to have a repeat of last time.”

Luminous took a quick moment to reflect on their previous time in the other world and couched a bit, “That aside, I doubt Phantom would even want to help.”

“I guess you’re right…” Evan whined. “But his specialty is finding things so wouldn’t that make more sense to bring him? But I guess Grendel could contact Luminous easier because of Lania…” he thought to himself. It couldn’t be helped at this point though.

Grendel had set them a small portal that would open around in the forest where Evan had last seen the airship. Their job was to recover it if possible. If it had been moved, they would certainly be in for a rather tasking ordeal.

“We have a magician base over in that world. If it starts to get dark, I have request one of the agents from the ministry approach you three and give you the shelter you will need.” Grendel explained, “It is most important that we retrieve that ship. The magic found on it could be disastrous for that world.”

The three nodded in agreement. They weren’t exactly enthusiastic about their return to this odd world, but this did fall under their faults.

In the forest, they did manage to find the river they left Abraxas in. Or so they hoped. They would have to walk up and down quite a bit before knowing the exact location of where it was left off. But the whole day flew by rather quickly for them it seemed. Before long, the sun was already going down.

“It feels like we just got here.” Mercedes noted, “Does time go differently here?”

“Not sure.” Evan looked around some more. “I can’t really recognize anything since it was dark and we were kind of under attack last time.”

“I don’t blame you.” Mercedes agreed. “M-maybe if we try to look back from where we were?”

Luminous sighed, “I do not think it will be that easy. They have most likely guarded that area since the occurrence.”

As much as they hated it, Luminous had a point. They ended up making such a big uproar last time that there was no way they left it open to the public.

“Well maybe I can go and look around in the area?” Evan grinned. “They didn’t see me last time!”

Mercedes and Luminous thought about it. “By yourself?” Mercedes asked. She was beginning to wonder if chancing it with Aran would have been a decent idea… Although she would still have a hard time blending in, especially with that strange crowd.

“Yeah. They may even have information on Abraxas. It wouldn’t hurt for me to check out.” Evan explained. “In the meantime, you two could check out other areas in town and look and see what you can find. It doesn’t have to be too far off though.”

Mercedes and Luminous sighed. Evan found such a great joy in this adventure, much like Freud would have, but for the two of them… “So I guess that means we’re with the ministry tonight.” Mercedes groaned. She didn’t really like the idea of being away from her people for too long, but she did have to accept responsibility for her actions.

Luminous also looked rather unpleased. “I do not think Lania would enjoy my absence for too long. I will stay for tonight, but I must request that we should not spend too much time here.”

“R-Right.” Evan tried to calm the two of them down, “If we don’t find any leads tomorrow, I will let Grendel know myself. But we have to give this a fair shot.”

The three came to an agreement and waited for the representative of the ministry to appear. They showed up as an animal to the three of them, stating that it was fairly common among them here as animals could typically wander more freely than humans could.

They easily rested for the night and hoped to have better luck tomorrow for a quick return home.

“Alright…” The magicians explained in the morning, “You know the drill. Since you are going around town, you have to blend in.” they said pulling out a few outfits. “They’re not as fancy as the last ones, so you don’t have to worry about appearance, but at least the locals won’t look at you funny.”

Evan’s eyes glittered at his own clothes. He didn’t get to wear anything last time, so this was entirely new to him.

Mercedes looked up and down at her outfit. It seemed a bit easier to wear this time, but it still looked so bare compared to her armor.

Luminous raised an eyebrow at his own outfit noting the similarities between last time and this one. It didn’t have as many details, but the general parts were the exact same.

“Sorry pal…” the magician chimed in, “Guys your age all generally wear the same thing every day anyway.”

The three of them took their clothes and changed their clothing.

“This is so cool!” Evan chirped like an excited child. “I’ve never worn something like this!” he said looking at his jeans and t shirt.

“Since you’re going to the museum, we decided something casual for people in your age range would be appropriate.” the magician explained.

Mercedes walked out a bit flustered, “Well… it’s not as bad as last time but…”

“For you, we went with something casual yet classy for mature ladies in this world.”

“They actually wear this?” Mercedes looked at her skirt once again. “I feel bothered…”

Luminous walked out dressed himself and looked at the magician.

“As you already heard this—“

Luminous raised his hand up, “No explanation is necessary. I have all the information I need.”

Evan looked over at the two. Mercedes seemed bothered but she did look very pretty as usual. Luminous even looked rather dandy himself. He felt a little plain by comparison.

“Okay, so the plan is I’ll take the museum and see what I can find. You two can take the other sides around it and look around.” Evan explained.

“Right. Shall we set a time limit on this? Unlike last time, we do not have means of communication.” Luminous added in.

“Hmmm… you’re right. How about noon or something? It’s kind of early now, so that should give us plenty of time to see if we find any leads.”

“Sounds good to me. Let’s all walk over that way and split up from there.” Mercedes agreed. She looked at Luminous, “And… try to keep your temper in check. I’m not your babysitter.”

Luminous glared at Mercedes for a moment and began walking towards the door.

The three got fairly close to the museum and began to part ways. Luminous and Mercedes didn’t want to risk getting too close to the museum to be recognized by any chance, but they hoped that maybe they could find clues in the area. Maybe over hear someone or see something.

Anything would work…

Luminous went a bit east of the museum and looked around. It was strange, listening to people talk about these ‘celebrities’ and look at their own small devices all morning.

“Do these people not pay attention?” Luminous sighed as he looked around. He was just trying to find information on anything out of ordinary, but instead he found the entire world to rather out of the ordinary.

He sat down on a nearby bench and decided to rest for a bit. Maybe he was moving around too much? He should wait and see if something would come up.

Honestly, he knew this was ridiculous. The chance of him finding anything would be slim. Evan had the greatest chance, but to be honest, Luminous was wondering if Evan knew how to properly handle an investigation on his own.

Phantom clearly couldn’t have joined and Aran wasn’t very sharp herself, sadly. Eunwol couldn’t join because his curse, although he would have been a great candidate himself.

There was just no winning with this. He almost thought to just sit here until noon and make his way back then. While he was lost in thought, someone else sat rather close to him and opened up their paper widely.

“I see common courtesy is not a trend here.” Luminous thought to himself. He was about to get up and walk off when he glanced at the paper.

Yes, it was true that some of it was rather…difficult to read for him, but he could still make out enough of the words with the picture. Apparently, a truck was strangely lifted out of the air when a bridge had collapsed. The rubble had fallen into the water, but the truck remained a float for a matter of moments before slowly landing on the other side of the bridge.

That was… certainly unusual. He didn’t know the area so he couldn’t get a closer look at it, but he wondered if maybe the person with the paper would know. They didn’t seem to mind invading his own personal space.

“Umm.. I beg your pardon.” Luminous started.

The man with the paper looked up at him like Luminous had said something strange or mildly offensive. “Hm?”

“Uh…” Luminous wasn’t sure what to take of that and decided to continue, “I beg your pardon, but do you happen to know where that bridge is?” Luminous pointed to the paper.

The man looked at his paper and back at Luminous then lifted his hand up. “It’s about three miles down that way. It’s all blocked off right now though. You can’t access it.”

“T-That’s fine.” Luminous nervously responded, “Thank you very much.” it was true social interaction was not his strong suit. He was still confused by the old man’s expression, so he quickly stood up and walked off in the direction he pointed in.

It was a bit further than he expected. Luminous also fancied that he may be a little late getting back, but at least the subject would be something of interest if not a potential clue. Luminous figured he was getting close when he saw notices of the bridge around the street.

He finally got close enough, but did in fact notice the officers guarding the entrance. “This game…” Luminous sighed to himself as he looked around. There was a small corner that was rather empty. He would only need a quick second.

He made a casual walk around the corner and held his hand out, letting his orb fly freely. “Alright, it’s a bit of a jump but I should be able to handle it.” he said to himself before he vanished in a flash of light.

In the next second, he appeared a safe distance away from the guard on the other side. “Whew…” he sighed in relief and kept walking forward. He would have to be careful not to attract any attention, but at least he could get closer now.

As he got to the bridge, he looked around for anything abnormal. Everything seemed in place. He even noted the debris itself as being normal. So what would have caused a …truck, was it, to float like that?

He could faintly see the truck on the bridge itself. It appeared to be made of metal, so it should have fallen quickly. “Something was definitely at work here…” Luminous thought. “But what?”

As he was lost in thought trying to think of possible explanations, a voice chimed in from directly behind him.

“What are YOU doing here?” the voice rang rather angrily.

Luminous jumped back and stood on offensive for a moment. The guy wasn’t dressed like one of the guards himself, but rather… differently. It still looked a bit formal, with a button down shirt, but he dressed with it more as a fashion statement than actual business wear.

“You gonna just stay quiet or am I going to have to beat it out of you?” he yelled.

“…Do I know you?” Luminous asked cautiously. This guy seemed fairly angry at him, but Luminous had absolutely no clue who he was… unless… “Are you perhaps someone that was at the party from before?”

“Oh? You’re gonna act like you don’t know me now?” he stood forward. “Here’s a little reminder. My name’s Kinesis. Ring a bell?”

Luminous thought for a moment and looked at him, “I am afraid not, Mister Kinesis. You must have me confused for someone else.”

“Really now? Why did you look like you were ready to attack just now then?” Kinesis pointed out, “Quit your bullshit!”

“Is it abnormal for someone surprised from behind to be defensive? I came here for research, nothing more. If you are with security then I will take my leave and—“ Luminous was unable to finish before he was knocked back somehow.

His back laid on the ground from the force and he stood still for a moment. Kinesis had not been anywhere close to him, so how? He wasn’t given much time to think though. As Luminous opened his eyes, he saw a small number of sharp rocks thrown his way. With no time to dodge, he simply teleported out of the way to a safer distance before bringing himself to his feet. If anything, he did learn a few good hiding tricks for “storing” his weapons with magic, but now probably was not the best time to think on that.

Kinesis squinted at the mage, “Teleportation, huh? I knew you were faking it. You can’t even act correctly.”

“Are you aware of where I’m from?” Luminous asked, still trying to calm the other guy down. It didn’t seem to be working though; he wasn’t listening to anything Luminous said. “I do not wish to fight you.”

“Yeah, you’ve said that before too. You still ‘need’ me, don’t you?” Kinesis flicked a chess piece at Luminous which he quickly deflected with his orb. “But too bad, I can’t wait to pummel your face in.”

Luminous sighed at Kinesis came at him again. Luckily, Luminous was more ready and able to defend himself this time. He was not fully convinced to actually hurt him yet, but he certainly needed something to make him listen.

Luminous casted reflections spell on one of the rocks and dodged Kinesis’s out debris attack.

“He’s attacking with whatever is around…” Luminous thought to himself and thought about the rocks and the truck. “Does this mean he’s the one that…”

If there was one thing Luminous was rather proud of, it was his ability to manipulate light. Kinesis seemed to stand fairly still while intimidating him with debris, but that gave his reflection attack the perfect chance to hit Kinesis from behind.

“Gah!” The rocks in the air fell down with Kinesis. “Tch… playing dirty, are we?”

“I told you! I do not wish to fight! Especially not here… I do not believe it is too far reaching to suggest you are not supposed to be behind confidential lines either.”

Again, Luminous’s words were ignored. Kinesis jumped up and created a quick heavy weight of rocks from the river and dropped it over Luminous.

Luminous teleported away by nearly a hair, watching the ball of rocks simply fall to the dirt. “That was dangerous…” Luminous thought to himself. “If I am not careful then…”

Kinesis waved his hand again, signaling he was continuing his attack.

At this point, Luminous had to make a choice. He either had to fight this guy seriously or leave. He doubted that Kinesis would allow him to leave with such an aggressive attack, so that left one choice…

His eye glowed up as he focused himself and prepared to get aggressive. A sword shape appeared over Kinesis’s head and slammed down. Kinesis managed to jump away from it, but stayed afloat as if he were flying.

“Heh… finally done acting now?” Kinesis smugly grinned.

Luminous waved his hand up and called out chains from the ground which slammed Kinesis back on the ground.

Kinesis jumped back up quickly, “Well, glad to see you’re actually fighting on your own for once instead of those weird summon things. If this is all you got though, I’ve already won.”

“I have no familiars.” Luminous stated sternly. He was still hoping that he could dismiss this senseless fight, but this Kinesis guy was seriously not letting up.

“Are you back to bullshitting me?” Kinesis grumbled. “I don’t know what game you are playing today but it’s pissing me off.”

“Then may I suggest you leave?” Luminous requested.

“After what you did to Yuna? You’re probably just scheming of ways to hurt Jay and I’m not going to let that happen.” Kinesis growled back.

Who was Yuna? Who was Jay? Who the heck was this guy? “I do not know who or what you are talking about!”

“Quit pissin around!” Kinesis’s voice got even more frustrated. He charged at Luminous full force and  released a strange wave of power at Luminous leaving him momentarily petrified.

“Wha--?” Luminous found he was unable to move. It was a strange sensation he had never felt before, like something had entered in his head and was trying to pull something forward to him. Suddenly he could only reflect on the day he lost control of himself and his own powers, even leaving Lania for dead. “Gaahh!!!” He screamed loudly to himself.

Kinesis used his own leg to kick him flat on the ground again before lifting him up with his own power.

There weren’t any hands on him, but Luminous found it rather hard to breathe. Like some choking force was around his neck, but his body was still recovering from the shock of thinking of that moment. What the hell did this Kinesis guy do?

“Got you.” Kinesis smirked. “I could let you just hang here until you pass out. That might make me feel better. But you bet damn well I’m not letting you leave this time.”

Luminous regained some of himself the force was around his neck, leaving his hands relatively free. He held his hand out and watched his orb turn into a black electrical void.

The orb slammed against Kinesis, freeing Luminous from his grasp. Luminous slammed into the ground, knowing this battle was getting out of hand. He knew fighting in this world was terrible but this was beyond all belief. This Kinesis didn’t have ordinary magic… this was something else.

“If you refuse to talk rationally then you leave me no choice…” Luminous stood up, “I will give you one final warning. I do not wish to fight anyone from this side.”

“You think you can swoon me over with those petty words?” Kinesis muttered in a low voice. “You hurt my friends, you ruined the city and you damaged my pride.”

Luminous thought back on the party event. Yeah, sure the building was ruined, but the city? That was a bit much. “Look, I will agree that some damage was done, but given the circumstances at the time there was little that could be done abou—“

Luminous saw a huge shadow casted overhead. He was not sure what exactly it was, but something was coming at him at a very high speed and it was quite large. He looked up for just one second and his face turned white as he saw a giant red metal frame running right for him.

The giant train ran straight into him, but with what luck Luminous did have, instead of crushing him down, it simply hit him backwards, throwing him straight into the river. His body flew into the water.

“Tch…” Kinesis grumbled. “Don’t think you can run that eas—“

“Hey!” A voice chimed from in the air. “What are you doing?!”

Kinesis looked up and saw Evan jumping off of Mir’s back. His landing was a little hard, but he quickly looked back up at his dragon, “Mir! Go grab him! Quick!”

“What the?” Kinesis looked at Evan dumbfounded, “Who the hell are you?”

“My name is Evan. Why are you attacking Luminous?!” Evan tried to speak in his most serious tone possible. He didn’t know this guy at all, and he was lucky that Mir’s sharp eyes caught that red thing in the air when he did. Evan was a little mad at thinking about what could have happened to Luminous…

“Luminous? Is that this bastard’s name?” Kinesis smugly replied.

“Th-That’s a little mean…” Evan wimped out of his serious mode rather quickly, “But why are you attacking him? Is this private area?”

“What?” Kinesis looked at Evan and watched as Mir emerged from the water with Luminous’s unconscious body. “Are you with this guy?”

“Well, yes… I brought him here! Well, maybe not here, I was at the museum but then it was noon and he wasn’t there so we thought that was odd so I came to look for him and now I’m here!” Evan explained as clearly as he could. He was in no rush to have one of those… giant things… thrown at him, although having Mir around made him feel a bit safer.

“We? Are you telling me this guy has more connections?!” Kinesis looked visibly frustrated.

“Connections? We’re not connections… We’re his friends.” Evan explained, “I mean, I know Luminous isn’t used to talking with certain kinds of people, but he usually won’t fight unless needed.”

“Fri..ends?” Kinesis said the word slowly and looked over at Luminous and back at Evan. “He has friends?”

“Y-Yeah…” Evan was teetering a fine line. Kinesis was calmly listening now, but he could snap back at any second. “He has me and all the other friends he fights along with. I’m one of the newer ones though, but maybe Mercedes could explain more. She’s known his since they fought the black mage together!”

The tension in the air snapped, “The black… mage?” Kinesis’s face grew with more dread as he looked back at Luminous then Evan, “Wait… he fought AGAINST the black mage? The one from Mapleworld right?”

“Oh! You know about that already?” Evan sighed with relief.

“Answer my question!” Kinesis yelled.

“Y-Yes! Yes! Luminous is the one that sealed him away originally!” Evan jumped up and answered quickly.

Kinesis’s face grew with shock and then mild disgust. Luminous had been trying to tell him this, but with a face like that, Kinesis couldn’t bring himself to listen or believe it. But if this Evan kid was telling the truth… “Come on.”

“Huh?” Evan blinked in confusion.

“We need to treat him fast. I just threw a damn train at him.” Kinesis huffed out, “Not to mention that noise probably has security on its way.”

Evan’s face perked at the thought of security finding him in this world, “Ahh.. Umm… I mean… yeah! Mir!!”

“Master!” Mir whined, “I can’t hold both of you at the same time!”

“Oh right.” Evan whined, “Ah what do I do?”

Kinesis held out his arm and looked at the ground, “Look. Just… let me carry the guy. I’m not going to do anything brash. You can follow me.”

“You can carry him out of here? How?” Evan asked.

“The train led you here, right?” Kinesis floated up again, “Trains aren’t the only thing I can lift.”

Evan’s eyes sparkled in amazement. “That’s so cool!”

“You can praise me all you want later, but seriously, we need to bail.” Kinesis floated up to Mir and look Luminous on his own back. “Eck… I just washed these clothes too. Jay isn’t gonna be happy at all.”

“Jay?” Evan said as he jumped on to Mir’s back and began taking off.

“You’ll meet him. You said there was someone else waiting for this guy, right?” Kinesis said, trying to process the entire situation.

“Ah right, Mercedes! We should go get her.” Evan thought, but he wasn’t sure about leaving Luminous like this either.

“A girl huh? Best not keep her waiting~” Kinesis teased.

“I’m not trying to but… But Luminous…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll drop him off at my place. I got some friends of my own that can help fix him up. I’ll go find you after I drop him off. You said it was at the new museum close by?”

Evan nodded, “Alright. I can trust you on this.”

“Leave it to me.” Kinesis smiled and watched Evan part his way back. Left with his own thoughts, he caught a small glimpse at Luminous’s face and could instantly feel his own anger swelling up again. “Damn it…” he grumbled to himself as he headed on home.


End file.
